Typically service providers of telecommunication communication services today manually enter service definitions and associated network configuration information for enabling service bundles in a communication system. As high bandwidth infrastructure such as fiber to the curb or home (FTTC or FTTH) continues to be deployed, the number of service bundles possible is growing rapidly. Consequently, entering a large volume of service bundle definitions and corresponding network configuration manually can be error prone and inefficient.